Rascal
Character name is... Rascal Rascal is a tactical and powerful wolf and the brother of Vel. He is very close with his family. He has a wife and three kids. He is very close to Rafe and Xavier. Biography Rascal is the son of Kotleemma (a cat) and Marko (a wolf). He was born somewhere in Michigan. Marko does not remember where. Eventually, Valerie was born. They were living a weird life, but a fruitful one at best. This came crashing when Rascal and Valerie, Marko's spouse, Kotleemma, unexpectedly died. None of them know how or why it happens. It stays unexplained to this day. While everyone was affected, he was least affected because he had a great grasp of death. Valerie, however, was not as better off. She was the most affected. She became reclusive and bitter. She no longer wanted to be referred to as Valerie, so she went under the moniker of Vel. Later on his life, Rascal got together with a wolf named Maria. Something occurred on a day during winter. An avalanche happened. It closed off an entrance to a cave. Maria was in the cave. At the time Rascal and Maria only had one child named Ray. Rascal and Ray witnessed it happen at a distance. Thinking that he lost his lover, Rascal and Ray made their way back to the cave. They had to enter the cave in a different way. When they found Maria, she was miraculously alive. Rascal and Maria would eventually have two more offspring. They named them Jay, and May. One day Rascal's family was returning home when a commotion started. Rascal ordered his family to continue taking the way home and that he would catch up soon. He then made his way to where the commotion was happening. He saw a group that was brandishing weapons. He then spotted a cave. He slipped past the group's radar as he entered the cave. What he saw in the cave was a dead dragon that the group successfully killed. He thought that was it until he saw another dragon. A child dragon. Xavier. He had to kill the group in order to safely escort Xavier out of the cave and away from the area. When Rascal and Xavier were at a distance they saw two creatures go to the cave. Rascal ordered Xavier to stay where he was. He then returned to the cave. He saw two wolves. They were Evan and Raymond. He told them what he knew and led them to where Xavier was. Afterword, they went to Rascal's home. When they got there, Maria, Ray, Jay, and May were. Marko and Vel were also there. Upon seeing Xavier, Evan, and Raymond, Vel snarled. "Why are they here now?!" Vel sneered. "When you are a kind creature, you help! Vel, you help!" Rascal growled. That was one of the few times Vel was scared of Rascal. Trivia * He was the first character made for the show * He was the first character to be in the show. * His first appearance was in the episode aptly named "Rascal" which was the first episode in the series. * He is arguably the strongest character, depending on your definition of powers. * He can change the color of his fur. * He has a lot of kinesis powers. * He seems to be immortal * These were inherited from his father, Marko. * Excluding the fur color changing. He inherited that from his mother, Kotleemma. * He is the character that has appeared the second most, behind Rafe. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}